One and the same
by Green-Eyed-Girls
Summary: What happens when Loki meets a young girl with striking resemblance to him? Will his life ever be the same again? A young girls quest and a Prince's dream are one and the same..


Loki stands admiring the jewellery. His mother would love all of these but he has no clue which one she would love more. "Maybe I'll wait until ano-" He is cut off by a tug at his cloak. Looking down he sees a small girl, only about three feet high staring up at him. Her large green eyes and dark brown hair shining bright under the low Asgardian sun. "What?" He asks, his voice low and a bored expression playing on his face.

"I'm Lona.. I-I can-n't find my mummy." Lona's childlike voice almost breaking his frozen heart. _Almost._

Loki shoos her away. "Well go ask someone else to help you." He turns away but as he does he feels another tug at his cloak. Turning back he furrows his brows at the little girl before leaning closer. "I said.. ask someone else." His voice low, dangerous but the little girl just continues smiling up at him. "Fine I'll help!" He takes her tiny outstretched hand before nodding at the jeweller.

Her hand only grips two of his fingers and he's getting a sore back having to bend down for her as he leads her through the Asgardian streets. "I don't live around here but me and mummy come into town to shop.. I left her over there so I could play." Her young voice shaky as she points towards the vegetable stall.

Loki rolls his eyes. "How about we go to your home first? We can wait for your mother there, I'm sure she would expect you to go home." His voice barely a whisper as he tries to talk to this little girl. How do you even talk to a child?

Lona nods. Her smile breaking down another wall in his heart. She leads him through the backstreet alleys. He really can't stick bending down to her level anymore. When Loki's back gets too sore he ends up lifting her and asking her to just point. She now sits comfortably on his hip poking at his long raven hair.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they arrive at a small house. They walk down a long pathway, Lona still poking at Loki's hair. Loki spots a small brown haired woman hanging out washing as he carries Lona closer.

She suddenly turns and Loki's heart stops. Aurora. "Loki.." She whispers, looking him and her daughter up and down. "Lona what are you doing with Prince Loki?" Waving for her daughter to come closer.

Loki sets Lona on the ground before taking a step towards Aurora. Her grey eyes shining under the winter sun. "I found her in town.. she said she was lost." Loki replies, when Aurora furrows her brows he continues. "She said you had both been out shopping and she wandered off.."

Aurora looked at a smiling Lona before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Prince Loki, it would appear the trickster has been tricked.. I sent her out to play. I haven't been shopping in a few days." Aurora says, her grey eyes meeting his green.

Loki smiles slightly before kneeling down to Lona's level. He could see Aurora's hands shaking out of the corner of his eye. "Lona.. why would you pretend your lost?" He whispers to the little girl.

Lona's green eyes meet his. He could see the mischief running through them before she sighs. "I just wanted to meet you."

Loki looks at Aurora who stands with her eyes wide as she stares at her daughter. Loki looks back at Lona. She stands with her eyes focused on the ground. "Why would you want to meet me?"

Loki sees Lona's hands shaking so he reaches for them. When he touches them his magic flares. "I dream of you.." Is Lona's only reply.

Before Loki can answer Aurora lifts her daughter. Breaking Loki and Lona's joined hands. "What do you mean.. you dream of him love?" Aurora whispers to Lona. They both wear the same confused look on their faces. Brows furrowed and lips pushed out. It's adorable really.

"He uses magic too.." Lona replies, her childlike voice breaking down another wall around his heart. At this rate he won't have any left.

Her having magic would explain his magic flaring when their hands connected but how? She was just a child. He could tell she hadn't grown up with a father because of how nervous Lona and Aurora seemed to be around him.. but why? What was the real reason?

He was starting to get impatient. First for not remembering where he knew Aurora from and second for how vague the little girl was being. "Can you be more specific Lona? I need to go soon, I've duties to do."

He watches Lona's eyes widen as she snaps her head up. Her green eyes meet his. "No please don't go. I feel in control around you." She pleads, her green eyes wide with unshed tears. "I-I'm sorry."

Loki watches Lona's hand reach for his temple. It gently graces it before his head starts spinning. He sees an image flash before him.

*Flashback*

3 years ago

Loki dances with a young woman. The masquerade feast. It was an annual feast that happened every 10 years in Asgard. People from all over Asgard got to interact with the Prince's without even knowing it. Loki loved it. Dressing up and dancing with pretty women was always his thing. He never brought them back to his room.. until tonight. This brown haired, grey eyed woman seemed like a good choice for a bedmate tonight. He wanted his first time to be with someone he would never meet again.

"What's your name?" Loki asks, her stormy grey eyes lifting to meet his green. She smiles under the silver diamond mask.

"Aurora.. and you?" She whispers, her voice low.. almost seductive. It keeps pulling Loki in.

"You can just call me the trickster."

* * *

Loki watches himself kiss Aurora before everything goes black.

*End of flashback*

Loki opens his eyes to see Aurora and Lona sitting above him. Their eyebrows raised. "W-What happened?" Loki whispers, helping himself up. He sits on a small sofa. Aurora and Lona moving to sit at the table in front of him.

"You just fainted.." Aurora replies, her eyes not meeting his.

"I was made that night." Lona interrupts causing both adults to look over at her.

Loki glances at Lona, she sits at the table playing with a green ball of magic. He can see Aurora begin shaking again. "Maybe we should get you to bed Lona.." Aurora stands trying to lift Lona, who doesn't budge. "Come on." She says more forcefully.

"Your my daughter." Loki whispers, his green eyes still focused on the ball of magic between Lona's hands. "Our daughter.." His hand reaches for Aurora's trying to calm the shaking woman. "Why now?"

"I had to meet you. My powers are the same as yours.. maybe even better but I couldn't control them anymore so I thought meeting you would help.. and it has." Lona replies, the green ball disappearing as her green eyes focus on his again. She innocently smiles up at him before everything goes black.

* * *

Loki wakes to a dark room. He glances to his side. The fire is out. His green curtains closed and his room quiet. He hears a knock at the door. Getting out of bed, he moves across the room and opens it. A small blonde servant stands. His blue eyes primarily focused on Loki.

"The king has asked for you to join him in the Throne room. We have a problem." The servant says in a breathy voice before turning and walking away.

* * *

Loki enters the Throne room. His eyes spot Aurora before focusing on Odin. "You asked for me father."

"We have a problem son." Loki steps closer. As he does his green eyes meet Aurora's tear filled grey. "Bring in the prisoner." Odin shouts to the guards at the door.

Loki turns when he hears crying. His eyes meeting fiery green eyes. As the little girl comes closer, his brain starts working again. Connecting the dots. "Why is Lona here?" Loki whispers, his voice low. Dangerous. He glares at Odin when Lona is chained in front of them. Two guards holding her in place as she cries out.

"She's a threat." Odin says, his voice dominant and gravely.

"Excuse me?!" Loki calls out, he moves towards Lona to free her but he's pulled back by two large guards he never knew were behind them. They hold his shoulders tight. He can see Aurora shaking out of the corner of his eye, tears streaming down her face. He takes her hand in his. "Father she is _not_ a threat."

Odin rolls his eye. The other covered by a gold patch. "She's _your_ daughter.. of course she's a threat!" He suddenly calls out, his voice echoing around the room.

"I'll get rid of you all one day.." Lona snarls, her fiery green eyes narrowed and focused on Odin. "I hate you old man!"

Odin just leans back, a small smirk playing on his lips. "You can try." He waves for them all to leave the room. "Now take her to the dungeons."

* * *

*10 years later*

Odin sinks wearily into the Throne. "One son who wanted the Throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?" He breathes out.

Thor's eyes concentrate on his father. "Loki died with honour. I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?"

Odin nods. Thor looks down to Mjlnor and offers it back to Odin. "It belongs to you. If you are worthy."

"I shall try to be."

"I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune." Odin replies, his face falling slightly.

"I know."

"If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say, I would speak only from my heart. Go, my son." Odin confesses, letting his eyes take in Thor's face. Relief flooding it.

"Thank you, father."

Odin watches Thor depart, then transforms into Loki on the throne. "No, thank you."

With a wave of Lona's hand her invisibly spell breaks. "I told you I would get rid of them one day father." Her voice a mere whisper as a small grin matching Loki's spreads across her pale face.

 _The end._


End file.
